


I like your light

by Zelluloide



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I just read the gatcha of these two and I can't control myself, M/M, i'm so sorry if its ooc, my feels controled me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelluloide/pseuds/Zelluloide
Summary: "I can’t bright if I am alone,  you’re my sun and you showed me light in a world of darkness, when I only knew cold and shadow".





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's like my first english fic ever ? so, I'm sorry because its not even my first languague and I didn't know who to show this for correct  
> I want to learn more and more, I apreciate the feedback! and I hope u like this even when I wrote like a potato. I'm not familiar with the ways of english writings though i'm latelly reading a lot for learning and enjoy
> 
> but  
> i needed it  
> I WAS HUNGRY OF RITSUMAO AND THAT'S IT

Ritsu was someone who lacked energy for doing simple activities or strive to pretend being motivated to live. Usually, he didn’t start something and he was already tired, this attitude was troublesome for his equals, at the beginning they were surprised because his low stamina. But Isara Mao, was used to this, if the little vampire abruptly changed, the days sure would felt different. 

Okay, every day he complained about how Ritsu should start to do things himself and become more independent. As always, he would drag his childhood friend to school and start similar conversations over and over.

That was routine and he really didn’t mind.

Obviously, he was worried about him, the black haired one had a strange personality and the younger believes that in the future, when they become an adult, his nature would be problematic. When Mao says that out loud, then the another one always replied the same.

“I won’t cause problems because Ma-kun will be by my side”.

Sometimes, the red haired threats him saying that the next day he’s not going to pick him up before school. Both of them know those words are lies and at the next day, Ritsu will appear again at the sound of the doorbell and faint over him.

They were together since childhood, all about the other was familiar to them, from the touch of their fingers to the smell and the little habits they had, like the way Mao moved his hands when speaks or the thing that Ritsu had of touching unceasingly his own hair and biting the lower lip.

“We are family and that’s why we can understand each other without words” the oldest usually whispers that when Mao is surprised of how well connected their thoughts are.

How admit even in silence how much loves be the special one to Ritsu? That’s egoistic, and he really wants to see the little vampire making friends. Still, whenever he sees him talking nicely with one of his unit a bitter feeling crawls inside the chest.

Anyway, when they are together spending time before attend their duties, the world stops and the black hair under his nose tickles him. At that moment, he feels special. Ritsu is so clingy that always makes hard to separate him, he always will complain like.

“Noo, Ma-kun, lemme’ sleep a lil more, I love your smell but it makes me sleepy”

Of course that has no effect in Mao, even when that bored red eyes seems shine only for him, and he thinks that’s lovely.

Or that’s he wants to think.

There are a lot of moments that he feels special, his fears disappears easily.

 

Months came and went with similar memories. The time passed, and they both are growing and learning in Yumenosaki Academy but nothing changes for them. Mao was happy thinking about they always are going to be the same friends, the special friends.

When spring arrived, something happened and Mao’s world trembled.

“Do you love me as much as I love you?” the question was done, and the younger looked at his friend wondering what was he thinking.

“…I think? Not like I would love a girl, though” he replied frowning. What the heck is Ritsu asking?  
That answer seemed disgust the vampire.

“How would you love a girl?” this time, words born bitter.

“I don’t know, I suppose in a romantic way, you’re my friend” okay, Ritsu was unpleased, could tell that because the aura and his expressions. Mao didn’t understand.

“I told you a thousand times, Ma-kun and I are more than friends” his voice sounded tired.”You forgot our promise, do you? We will be together forever, you will take care of me” those words didn’t receive an answer, and the older continued talking. 

“We’re like the sun and the moon” thoughts were leaving his mouth, meanwhile, he caressed the fingers of his friends.”I can’t bright if I am alone, you’re my sun and you showed me light in a world of darkness, when I only knew cold and shadow”.  
Mao could saw Ritsu’s cheeks turning red but he was almost… angry? Bothered by something that the red haired didn’t know. It was the first time he heard about that, he even hasn’t words neither thoughts, his mind went blank.

“I love you like the moon loves the sun, you get it? And I don’t like when you smell like a girl or somebody else, I don’t want share your flavor, neither your heart because I wish to only warms me” he sounded serious, and there’s Mao who his time for answer arrived and he was not ready.

“I…” well, that was a start.”I don’t want to hearing you say that you can bright because of me, I think you’re special in your own way and you have your own light”.

“Ma-kun, that’s no tr-“

“Don’t, let me finish” he closed his mouth with his right hand.”Hearing you talking like that seems like you put me in some kind of shrine and I don’t like that”

“Don’t put yourself down like that, Ricchan. I like the light you have”

Ritsu bit him and Mao put his hand away. The silence was tense until the black haired decided to talk again.

“So, do you like me?” that’s it, Isara Mao was at the edge of madness.

“I told you, like fr-“ 

“No, Ma-kun said that he likes my light, even when he’s the cause of it” he added, and then, the boy turned bright red and he started to thinking about leaving.

“You are blushing and you smell is delicious ~”

Startled at the feeling of the lips in his skin, Mao felt chill running over his body.

“Stop that” but he didn’t move away.

“Maybe” 

Mao never felt so special as now.


End file.
